This invention relates to a liner in a well. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method of setting a liner in a wellbore containing a casing string.
In the process of drilling wells, an operator will run and set a series of casing strings. At some point, and due to different engineering and geological issues, a drilling or production casing liner may be desirable. An operator may set the casing liner into a bore hole, with the liner running from the bottom end of the already cemented-in-place intermediate casing string to the bottom of the open bore hole. In this way, the liner is not run all the way to surface. The top portion of the casing liner will be attached to the already cemented-in-place intermediate casing string.